shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Hero 6
}} Big Hero 6 is a Disney franchise, that is based on the Marvel comics of the same name. Plot Big Hero 6 is a superhero team of the same name that watches over the city of San Fransokyo, an alternate history San Francisco that was rebuild after the 1906 earthquake, with the help of its Japanese immigrants who used their techniques to create a movement and flexibility in a seismic event. The team is led by Hiro Hamada, a fourteen year old robotic genius, a former bot-fighter and the creator of their gear and armour. While the rest of the team are Baymax, a robotic nurse that was built by Hiro's older brother, Tadashi, Go Go Tomago, a tough girl student at SFIT, Honey Lemon, a chemistry student, Wasabi, a highly organized and nerves collage student, and Fred (A.K.A. Fredzilla), a fan boy and the mascot of SFIT. Characters :Abigail Callaghan :Alistair Krei :Aunt Cass :Baymax :Hiro Hamada :Fred/Fredzilla :Globby :Go Go Tomago :Honey Lemon :Karmi :Obake :Megan Cruz :Momakase :Tadashi Hamada :Trina :Wasabi :Yokai/Robert Callaghan Ships Het :Callacass — the ship between Yokai and Cass :Fredarmi — the ship between Fred and Karmi :Hicconey — the ship between Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Honey Lemon :Hirabigail — the ship between Hiro and Abigail :Hirogo — the ship between Hiro and Go Go :Hiromakasa — the ship between Hiro and Momakase :Hironey — the ship between Hiro and Honey Lemon :Hirostrid — the ship between Hiro and Astrid Hofferson :Honey Lemon x Globby — the ship between Honey Lemon and Globby :Honeysabi — the ship between Honey Lemon and Wasabi :Gocup — the ship between Go Go Tomago and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III :Gogosabi — the ship between Go Go and Wasabi :Gogozilla — the ship between Go Go and Fred :Karmiro — the ship between Karmi and Hiro :Kreicass — the ship between Krei and Cass :Kreigail — the ship between Krei and Abigail :Megiro — the ship between Hiro and Megan Cruz :Momabake — the ship between Momakase and Obake :Momasabi — the ship between Momakase and Wasabi :Tadabigail — the ship between Tadashi and Abigail :Tadahoney — the ship between Tadashi and Honey Lemon :Tadastrid — the ship between Tadashi and Astrid Hofferson :Tomadashi — the ship between Tadashi and Go Go :Wasarmi — the ship between Wasabi and Karmi Slash :Callahiro — the ship between Hiro and Yokai :Calladashi — the ship between Tadashi and Yokai :Callakrei — the ship between Krei and Yokai :Fredashi — the ship between Fred and Tadashi :Fredsabi — the ship between Fred and Wasabi :Hirobake — the ship between Hiro and Obake :Hirocup — the ship between Hiro and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III :Hirokrei — the ship between Hiro and Krei :Hirosabi — the ship between Hiro and Wasabi :Hirozilla — the ship between Hiro and Fred :Kreizilla — the ship between Krei and Fred :Kreisabi — the ship between Krei and Wasabi :Tadsabi — the ship between Tadashi and Wasabi Femslash :Abigogo — the ship between Abigail and Go Go :Honeygogo — the ship between Honey Lemon and Go Go Tomago :Goarmi — the ship between Karmi and Go Go :Karmiper — the ship between Karmi and Juniper :Karmoney — the ship between Karmi and Honey Lemon Non-Binary :Baydashi — the ship between Baymax and Tadashi :Baymochi — the ship between Baymax and Mochi :Baysabi — the ship between Baymax and Wasabi :Bayzilla — the ship between Baymax and Fred :Hiromax — the ship between Hiro and Baymax :Honeymax — the ship between Honey Lemon and Baymax :Globbmax — the ship between Globby and Baymax :Gomax — the ship between Baymax and Go Go :Karmina — the ship between Karmi and Trina :Trina x Hiro — the ship between Trina and Hiro Family :Cass x Hiro — the ship between Hiro and Aunt Cass :Hidashi — the ship between Hiro and Tadashi Fandom FAN FICTION : : :Big Hero 6 tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : WIKIS : List Navigation